Orphan
by 3.1415927
Summary: Set in 1600s. All human. Isabella is an unknown orphan to herself and others in the royal family. Edward and Bella, "siblings", are in love. Esme is dead. Carlisle remarried. What has happened to the world? EdwardXBella, RosalieXEmmet, AliceXJaser
1. Prologue

**_This is in first POV and I will tell you who's POV it is from. Set in the 1600's. I do not own Twilight! Wish I did though because that would be AWESOME! R&R!_**

**Carlisle**

She came in a box, with only a blanket to save her from the harsh winter night. A tag said her name was Isabella, and I couldn't just leave her there, lying on our door-step.

I bring her inside, box and all, and show her to me wife, Esme, who is about to have our second child. If it is a boy, what we have hoped for, I will call him Edward.

She isn't in labor yet, so she is still coherent. She says it was right to take the child in, and what is another child? We can cope.

We decide to not tell the other children that she was an orphan, for the oldest is only three and they would not understand. We shall say they were twins.

We won't tell Isabella about her heritage either, for who would want to know that their parents didn't want them?

Now that I think of it, who is her mother and Father? Are they alive? Are they healthy? It's not everyday a baby gets dropped off at the palace.

I take the baby to the fire to warm up and tell one f the servants to get some warm milk. Then I here moaning from behind me. It's time.

I yell for the doctor, for he has been here for three weeks just in case the baby came early.

He comes running into the room and immediately starts telling the servants what to do. Get fifteen rags, a gallon of water, a pitcher, two blankets, a knife for the umbilical cord.

I leave the baby with one of my most trusted servants and go stand by my wife. I dislike births, for they are way to gorey, but I need to be strong for my wife. I squeeze my eyes shut and hold her hand.

I open them when the doctor tells me that it's a girl. A girl! Who will inherit the throne?

Then the doctor says it's not done yet, that we will have twins. Oh, dear.

The second one comes out much quicker than the first, and the doctor proclaims it is a boy. Good.

When the doctor says they are both healthy he hands them to my wife. She cuddles them as I watch over them. They babies are darling.

I kneel down to coddle the babies too. The boy is Edward, and the girl is Alice. Then I remember Isabella.

I call over the servant and he hands the baby to me. I tell the two servants in this room and the doctor to pretend that Isabella was born with the other two. They all nod, for no one disobeys the king's orders.

**_Ta da! This is a prologue, so it's kinda short. Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome! Review!_**


	2. Life

**_This story will be in many different view points, but mainly Isabella and Edward. This chapter is like an overview of their lives (at first).  
I DON"T OWN ANYTHING! Sorry I didn't put that earlier._**

*Overview of three year old Isabella, Edward, and Alice*

"Hey Eddiewad!" Says Isabella, who is just learning how to talk and jumbling up the letters.

"Yeah Isabetha?" Answers an equally lisp-y Edward.

"Wath dis!" Isabella yells as she tumbles down the hill behind the castle. Edward just watches in awe.

"Isabella!" Screeches Esme, the queen. "You are going to tear your dress! That is _not _very lady-like!"

"Tho! I'm not wady-wike!" Isabella giggles, and so does Edward. This is one reason he likes Isabella so much.

Queen Esme, sighs, and goes back inside. Alice then chooses that moment to jump from the tiny tree she was in and scare Edward and Bella.

They scream, and Alice cackles.

* * *

*Six years*

"Mommy?" Alice sobs.

"MOMMA!!" Isabella screams.

Edward tries to stay strong, but it is hard on his six year old mind can't wrap itself around what has happened. His mother, loving, caring, Queen Esme, is dead. He can't let Isabella see him cry. She can't think of him a wimp.

"WHY! WHY HER! WHAT HAPPENED!" King Carlisle roars, bursting into the room.

"I-I don't n-know, d-d-daddy! She won't wake up, and we've been calling her name lots of times! Alice even poked her!" Edward manages to sob out.

"Could you three leave the room for a second?" King Carlisle sighs.

The children leave, and see their nine year old sister waiting outside the door.

"Rosalie? What's wrong with Momma?" Isabella asks.

"I don't know, just go outside and leave Daddy alone for a little." She replies, not want her younger siblings to see their father like this. She doesn't want to see it either.

"What 'appened? She was just *sniffle* standing there and-" Alice burst into tears before she could finish.

* * *

*8 years*

King Carlisle clears his throat. "Children, I-". It was useless to begin like this. They weren't listening. "CHILDREN!" He barks. They quickly sit down and listen to their father. Finally.

"As you know, I am a king. My people have an, erm, 'vision' of what I should be. Sadly, I am not that vision anymore. Do you know why?"

Rosalie, now 11, replied quickly, "It's because Momma died, right? You need a queen."

"Yes, exactly. The commoners don't respect me as much as they used to. And other reasons." He shudders remembering the women who came to his door every night. "So, I must find a wife. Fast."

"Daddy, who is she?" Edward asks.

"I don't know yet"

* * *

*9 years*

Alice, Edward, and Isabella all rise at the same time.

"We're nine!" Alice squeals.

"I can't wait for the celebration tonight!" Isabella exclaims.

"I know! The food..." Edward's mouth waters at the very thought of it.

"I meant the people, the dancing, the pretty dresses."

"Oh. Those parts are good too."

"Do I hear the birthday kids?" Rosalie, now 12, says as she enters the room. "Now go get breakfast! There's a big day ahead of us!"

The triplets do as she says, and aster breakfast go horse-back riding, swimming in the lake, fitting and choosing their outfits for the night, and everything else they wanted. Finally it is time for the party.

"I'm so excited I can't stand it!" Alice practically screams, slipping into her pink sparkly tutu with black tights, hot-pink ballet suit, and powder-pink wings. She completes it with a large diamond crown.

"I know what you mean!" Isabella says, putting on her midnight-blue dress with gold cuffs and also has a gold sash and a her hair is tied back in a gold butterfly pin.

Edward sighs. Isabella is so beautif- wait. She was his sister! Ew. Edward was wearing purple pants and a green puffy shirt, with a fake silver sword and scabbard. Just like the knights.

"It's tiimmee!!" Rosalie sing-songs.

"YAY!" They all yell.

The party was perfect. Until after dinner.

Rosalie was dancing with random knights, Alice was doing the same, and Edward and Isabella were dancing.

"Isabella, I-" Edward began, but he never finished.

CLING CLING CLING! The king clicked his glass. "I have an announcement!" Everyone falls silent. "I'm getting married to..." A Small pudgy woman comes up to King Carlisle. She has dark-blonde hair to her shoulders and no neck. Her eyes were blue-grey and beady, and her mouth a in a too-tight smile, like she didn't smile a lot. Carlisle clears his throat, gets down on one knee, and restarts. "I'm getting married to Baroness Maddelane!"

"NO!" All of the children gasp. Baroness Maddelane was a vile woman, who hated children, dogs, cats, gerbils, birds, fish, flowers, pastel paintings, tube socks, imagination, lavender candles, laughter, and most everything else.

The Baroness smiled, but it looked like a shark. Why would King Carlisle pick _her? The rest of the evening was spent trying to have a good time but avoiding Baroness Maddelane. _

After the party, the Baroness came up to the children. "Do not call me mother, mamma, mom, mommy, or or do anything that shows affection to me if we are not in public!" She hissed. "I do not love you, or even like you. Leave me and the King alone when we are in the bedroom. And do not touch me!"

The kids quickly leave and hurry upstairs to their bedroom. This was going to be a long life.

**_Okay, a little weird on the Baroness part, but okay! Will write more soon if my brother doesn't kill me._**

**_--maxrox101_**


	3. Epiphany

**_Geez! Do you know how much writers block I have?! It's annoying the crap outta me! *fumes* _**

**_Do I look like Stephanie Meyer? Then I don't own Twilight._**

**_R&R?_**

16-year-old Isabella

Oi... Why is it morning? But I am a princess. I have to be princess-y. And I have to do the chores Madam Stuck-Up tells me to do. Sigh...

Yes, I am a princess. You may ask why I am doing chores. It my step-mother. More like step-monster. Hey, that's a good one. Step-monster. Have to tell that one to Edward. I love to make him laugh.

Anyway. This is my day:

Wake up (obviously).

Make breakfast with Rosalie.

Clean dishes with Alice once every one is done.

Sew with Rosalie and Alice. I hate it.

Wash SOME part of the palace. There always seems to be something that is dirty.

Make lunch with Alice.

Clean dishes with Rosalie.

Do "errands" with step-monster. Really all she is doing is flaunting the fact that she can order the royal family around.

Do something for step-monster. Usually rubbing feet. Ugh.

Finally, I can actually do something I want to do. Ride my horse, Mirr. Weird name, I know. It seems to fit her.

Make dinner. By myself.

Wash table.

Draw a bath for Madam Stuck-Up.

Clean myself.

Now I know there are such things as servants, but Baroness thinks that doing these things builds character. More like she likes seeing the three most powerful children in the world do as she pleases.

So I start my day. Breakfast.

I get there and start making step-mothers favourite meal.

"Eggs and pig again?" I ask Rosalie, my older sister of 19.

"Yes." I reply.

We finish, and serve it to the Baroness in her bed. Father is already gone. He never sees the way she treats us.

"Bacon and pig? AGAIN?! What's wrong with you? Can you two only make one thing?!!" Baroness Maddlane screams as soon as she sees us.

"I- just uh- well-..." I trail off.

"We made you your favourite breakfast." Rosalie snaps. "Obviously."

"Well just maybe I wanted something different! Ever think about that? Can you even_ think_?"

Rosalie looked lke she was about to explode. I just silently backed away from the room and pulled her with me.

Once away from her chamber, Roselie screams, "what's wrong with her!!"

"She probably doesn't have a heart," I mumble quietly, remembering all of the horrid moments.

"I KNOW she doesn't!" Rose fumes. She then stomps away, probably to the lake.

I miss Edward... He's away right now. Truly, I forget why. It's like my heart aches. It doesn't seem like Rose or Alice feel the same. All I know is I just want him home. Is it 'cause were triplets with Alice? No... She's sad, but still the same little pixie. Is it just me?

I'm so confused.

I figured I'd go around town with Alice for a while. The Baroness was up late last night and so she'll be in bed for a while.

We walk into town and Alice seems squirmish. Like she wants to be somewhere else.

"Just go, Alice. I have no clue where, but just go." I sigh.

"Oh, thank you Bells! Thank you!" She throws her hands around my neck and runs off in the opposite direction.

I figure I'd follow her. At least, go in that direction. Nothing else to do.

As I was walking, I spot Rosalie. No one else would recognize her though, besides maybe Alice or Edward, for she had her hood up. "Rose!" I call, but she either doesn't hear me or just ignores me. I figure it's the latter.

I trail her, and she goes down twisting alleys and dark streets. Eventually, she stops outside a broken-down house. Rose does this little knock, like bam bam-be bam bam bam. The door opens, and she slips inside.

What could Rose be doing? Might as well find out, I tell myself.

I go up to the door and knock. Bam bam-be bam bam bam. Again the door opens and I sneak inside.

To my immediate left, there is a poorly-lit living room. On the couch I see Rose. Holding hands with a man. A peasant. I look farther into the room and I see Alice. With a peasant.

"Bells!" She exclaims, quickly moving away from the man's arms.

Rosalie looks up and jumps away from her peasant. "Bella..."

I just sort sit there with my mouth open. "I... Um... Wh-when did this start? Why? How did you meet? What will Father say?" The words tumble from my mouth.

"Bell. Sit. Now." Alice says.

I do. "Now will you explain?"

"Okay. This is Emmet." Rosalie says, gesturing to the man she was with. "And this is Jasper," she points to the other man.

Emmet has blonde, short hair and almond colored eyes. He's tall, big, and muscular.

Jasper has dark-blonde curly hair around his head like a mane. Large, black eyes. He's normal height, skinny, and lanky.

Alice continues for Rosalie. "Rosalie met Emmet one day in the streets about a year ago. Then I met Jasper, his brother, about a month later. We met because Rose knew I was lonely and Jasper is just the kind of man I want." She smiles.

"We fell in love. And Father... He doesn't need to know."

"You won't tell, will you?" Alice asks innocently.

"I guess not."

"That's my Bella!"

**_A/N: I was gonna end it hear, but I REALLY needed to do this. :)_**

We settle in, and Rose and Alice look so happy.

"I feel as though my heart is getting ripped apart when you're away." Rosalie murmurs to Emmet.

Funny, I think. That's how I feel with Edward.

"Never leave me again." Jasper says to Alice.

"I couldn't if I tried." She says back.

Whoa. This is exactly like me, except with Edward...

Then it hits me.

I love Edward. More than just a sister. I love him.

I am irrevocably in love my brother.

_**TA DA! Yeah. Awkward, I know. But you all know something she doesn't. Unless you are COMPLETELY unobservant. I added some Jalice and Remmet. 3 (No idea if those are the actual names, so don't blame me!)**_

**_-3.1415927_**


	4. Euphoria

**_Sorry for the long wait! I have a lot of writers block plus pressure to update other stories PLUS no time to do it. So be nice. _**

**_As we know, we left off with Bella admitting to herself that she loved her brother. O.o I needed that reminder as much as some of you did. :]_**

_**Roses are red, violets are blue. I own nothing, and you don't sue. Kapeesh? **_

_**Onwards!**_

Edward POV

I was out touring the land. An errand for Father. At least SHE wasn't here.

By she, I mean Duchess Maddelana. She's more of a torturer than a mother. Always parading us around, showing off the fact that she owns us, the fact that she can do whatever she pleases with some of the richest, most powerful children in the world. It disgusts me.

And she treats me a whole lot better than she treats Bella... I want to throw her in the torture chamber for the way she treats Bella. And Rosalie and Alice, I quickly add in my mind. But Bella really sticks out in my mind.

The thought of Isabella makes my heart ache. It's like some one has reached into my chest, ripped out my heart, then threw it 10 miles away. I can't stand it...

"Sire, are we ready to move on?" One of my sentries asks.

I blink, and look up. I've been "studying" this track for about 10 minutes, and the horses and men are restless.

We've been hunting bears. They're starting to come into the city a little too often, and Father thinks they are becoming over-populated. So we need to kill some.

I was looking at a track, but I got lost in thought. About Bella...

I shake my head. Can't go wander in La-La Land right now.

"Forwards," I command the men. We're in Charns right now, rather far from my hometown, Oxford. _**A/N: I made Charns up. ^_^**_

We trot along for a while, then we hear scampering to my left. _Bears! _

Some of the men shoot at it, but it just gets scared, or angry, or a combination of the two.

It charges.

My horse starts to panic, and bucks me off.

The bear is right on top of me. It's huge paw comes down, and shatters my shoulder. It scratches my legs, it's paws, teeth, claws are everywhere...

An arrow shoots towards us, and hits the bear right in the heart.

And then it's on it's side. Dead.

I can't move. Can't breathe. Can't think...

And I slip into unconsciousness.

-------

3 days later

-------

I awaken to a bed. My bed. I'm so thirsty...

I roll over to get the servant bell and call for water, and my body screams at me. It's like there's fire all across my legs, back, arms, chest, and neck.

I moan. The pain... Every part of my is alive with it.

"Shh," I hear. "Calm down. If you thrash around, it'll only make matters worse."

It's Bella. The sound of her voice automatically soothes me. When I feel her take my hand, my heart feels as though it's will explode.

I sigh, and roll onto my stomach. No better than my previous position. Worse, actually, so I flip over again.

"You just don't listen, do you?" She whispers. I smile through the pain. She has a way of making me do that.

"Edward..." She says softly. "I-I missed you. A lot."

"I did too, Bells." I use her nickname that only I use.

"Can I get something to drink?" I rasp.

"Sure thing. LEAH!" She calls to one of our maids.

"You know, I guess i could've done that." I say.

"Not with that voice."

Leah runs up the stairs. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Get Edward some water, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

"So... How were things here while I was gone?"

"Lonely. But, you know."

No, I don't know. What am I supposed to know?

When I don't reply, she leans towards me. Closer. Closer...

And finally, when our lips meet, it's like pure... There's no words to describe what it was. But let's just say it was euphoria.

_**DUN dun dunnn... Incest? Pssh! Of cousre not! But we know something they don't, don't we? **_

_**-3.1415927**_

_**P.S. I had no idea what to put to describe the kiss. So, I just put there were no words to describe it. 'Cause there weren't. ^_^**_


	5. Revelation

**_It's SUMMER VACATION! So I'll be updating more. Hopefully. Actually, there are two hours left of school, so I'm not out yet... Whatever. _**

**_Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I own nothing, you don't sue. Kapeesh?_**

**_Yeesh... I don't even own my disclaimer. O well._**

**_ONWARDS!_**

Bella

It's been a week since me and Edward kissed. We actually kissed. Not a family kind of peck on the cheek, not a friendly little smooch. This was a full on-the-lips kiss. And neither of us shied away.

I can't say I didn't like it. That would be a lie. But I don't know if he liked it. He didn't slap me, didn't yell at me, and certainly didn't push me away.

But then again, he might have been delirious from pain. He looked terrible.

The bear smashed his shoulder, so that's pretty much demolished. It ripped most the skin from his body, and he's missing part of his stomach. The doctor said he should be better in a month or two, but it doesn't look like it.

And yet... I'd like to think that maybe, just maybe, he really meant to kiss me.

I know that a lot of royal families marry each other, brother a sister. But my family, my town, pretty much my whole country is against it. And if this wasn't happening to me, if I didn't feel this passion, then I would say that whoever it is that is in love with their brother was crazy.

But it's me. I'm the crazy girl that loves her brother, the nut job who has the smallest hope that he loves me too.

I must have some serious issues.

I push all thoughts of Edward to the back of my mind. Which is pretty hard to do, if he's all you want to think about.

I walk into Edward's room. He's still asleep. I stare at him.

My mind is in a whirl. He's my brother... My TWIN brother... Yet I can't stop this feeling that I get every time I see him... Smell him... Think of him...

I try to describe how I feel. Maybe, it's just that we're really close. Maybe, I'm not in love with him. Maybe, I just don't know what I'm feeling.

I decide to write it down. I've always been pretty good with poetry.

Let's see...

When I see you, my heart feels like it's going to explode.

When I think of you, my mind is in a whirl.

When you're away, my feet want to run to you.

When you're gone, my heart wants to cry from the lack of you.

When I touch you, it's like electricity, a current running through me.

When I kiss you, I feel as though I could die and be happy.

When I miss you, I know that I will never be whole until you are with me again.

And when we're together, I know I will never be happier.

My Edward, oh my Edward. I shall always and forever be yours, if you want it.

I look at what I've written.

Crap.

I am in love with my brother. Like, pure, only-in-a-fantasy-world love.

I sigh. How did this happen? When did I start loving him?

I think back. Hm...

*flashback to thirteen*

I see Edward training with his sword. He's getting good, but not as good as he's supposed to be.

He stumbles, and I stifle a laugh. Even when he doesn't know it, he always makes me laugh.

It's one of the many things I love about him.

*flashback to nine*

I'm crying on Edward's shoulder. It's our birthday. The day Father announced he was marrying that awful woman...

"Sh-she's just s-so... Evil! An-and she's going to b-be our mother! How c-could Father p-pick such a horrible woman!" How could he pick such a terrible wife? Seven years have passed, and I still don't know.

I'm sobbing. His outfit is soaked with my tears.

He tries shushing me. It's okay... I know she's awful.. But maybe she'll get better." As if.

"You th-think so-o?"

"Possibly."

Another thing I love about him. He's always there for me, no matter what.

*flashback to six*

Me, Alice, and Edward are outside. Alice is screaming at the sky. I'm softly crying, laying sprawled on my stomach in the grass. Edward is sitting, looking dumb-founded.

It's the day everything went wrong. The day I learned what true despair was. The worst day of my life.

The day my Mother died.

Edward, he's not crying like the rest of us. He's just... Out of it.

He shakes his head. "Well... On the bright side... She won't nag at us anymore." He gives a half hearted laugh.

I smile a wobbly smile, and Alice looks at him as if to say "Are you serious?"

Yet another thing I love about him. He knows how to make me smile, even when all I want to do is cry.

*flashback to four*

We're rolling down the hill outside the castle. Me, Alice, and Edward, all laughing.

We end up farther down than we planned, but we've never been this far from the castle and we're curious.

We walk for a little. Alice is starting to complain. Edward is in the front, not slowing down. "Come on, Alice," he says. "I wanna see where we're goin'!"

We come to a creek. There's an old, long rope hanging from a tree above the water. It looks like it's been around since the castle was built, which was about eighty years ago.

"Let's try it out!" Edward yells. The rope looks fun, but not too strong.

"Uh..." I start. But Edward is already running at the rope. He jumps, grabs the rope, and-

"AHH!" He yells. I start running, willing to try and save him even though I'm so small, but I realize that he's yelling in delight.

From then until we were too big to do it, we played in that creek with that rope.

More that I love about Edward. He's not afraid to try anything.

*back to present time*

I can't remember much after that. All I know is that it seems as though I loved him my whole life.

I'm sitting at my desk, quill still in hand, hovering over the paper. I set the quill down and stare at the paper.

I don't know what to do with it. Throw it away? Burn it? Keep it in a locked box?

I sigh. I'll just-

My thoughts are interrupted by some one knocking loudly on my door.

"What?" I call out.

"Your Highness. Prince Edward is in critical condition. May I-" He never finishes his sentence. I throw open the door and run to Edward's room.

The poem, completely forgotten.

Baroness Maddelane (3rd person)

Edward is getting worse. He deserves it, the little twerp. All the Baroness had wanted was the wealth. The power. And the poor sucker Carlisle had fallen right into her trap.

She was prowling the halls. They were almost deserted. The servants were all helping the doctor, the family was with Edward, blah blah blah...

She came upon Isabella's room, door still ajar. She looks around, then darts inside.

There's still a candle on her desk. And a quill. Her bed is still messy. The curtains are drawn.

She's about to leave, but then she spots a paper laying on the floor. Of course she picks it up.

Maddelane has a little trouble reading, so it takes her a minute to finish the poem. But then she smiles. And evil smile.

And an idea, a wicked, vile plan, forms itself into her mind.

And it only makes her smile more.

_**R&R?**_

**_~3.1415927_**

**_I EVEN USED A SQUIGGLY! _**


	6. Stress

_**I know it's been a while... Sorry! But I'm not dead! Promise!**_

_**Shout out to As Hearts Collide: Please don't die. I need my reviewers! :0 **_

_**Also to Hatty101: I know she needs too. That gives me an idea... XD**_

_**Disclaimer: OWNING STATUS: Nothing! :D**_

_**I'm sick right now... So sorry if this sucks.**_

Bella POV

I burst into the room that's holding Edward. Carlisle is already there, along with a few various other subjects of higher class.

"Edward!" I gasp. If possible, he looks worse.

He's pale and bloody. The nurses are constantly changing his bandages. He's lost so much blood...

I see the culprit. There are about four leeches on his chest, and one on his bad arm.

"No!" I screech. "Take those foul things off of him! What do you think they're doing! Just making him lose more blood, that's what!"

"Ma'am... The leeches are sucking all of the bad blood from his body."

I've always hated leeches. But seeing them on my lov- _brother, _it's too much.

I begin to rip all leeches from his body.

"Sire" The head doctor hasps. Carlisle just sits there, blank eyed.

"How can leeches tell the difference between good blood and bad blood?" I'm frantic. The leeches aren't coming off, and no one is helping me.

Eventually, one comes off. The doctor makes a move to put it back on.

"If anyone dares to put this monsters back on my brother, they will be hung from the gallows by their toes for a week. And then fed to the sharks!" I say viciously.

The doctor backs off. They're scared. Good.

After about ten more minutes, all the leeches are off.

"Now..." I pant. "Go. Learn some new techniques, _Doctor." _I spit out the last word. He scampers out of the room.

I look around. The nurses are all staring at me, and Carlisle is still looking like a dead man.

"Keep his wounds clean. And don't ever put leeches on another soul."

I storm out of the room. I see the Baroness scuttle by.

As she passes, I sneer at her and stick out my tongue. She turns to look at me, and I smile as sweetly as I can.

She snorts, and continues on laughing.

I shudder. Her laugh sounds like a dying hyena.

Once inside my room, the adrenaline wears off and I feel so tired...

I flop down on the bed and cry. Deep, heaving sobs.

Eventually, I fall asleep and dream of nothing.

*-PageBreak-*

I groggily lift my head. The room is completely dark.

How long was I out? It seems to be about...

I have no idea. So I call to Marianne, my maid servant. She's the same age as me.

She comes dressed in her night clothes.

"Marianne... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Tis fine, Madame. The time would be fifteen past the twenty third hour of the day."

I nod, and stretch. Marianne bows her head and exits the room.

"Hey, Marianne?"

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Could... Could you call me Isabella or Bella?" I ask tentatively.

"Yes My La- I mean... Bella." A smile flashes across her face, but it's gone as soon as it appeared.

Out in the hall, I hear her talking to her boyfriend, Ezekiel, I think.

"She's so nice... Like, the rest of the royal family- besides the Baroness- they're nice. But she's... Different. You know?"

"I think so..." He says.

"There's something they're not telling us."

"Who's not telling us?"

"The King." She whispers, then glances around nervously.

"Come on, if it was important, they would tell us."

"I guess..."

They walk away, talking the whole time. It makes me yearn for that, that comfort, that trust.

With Edward.

3rd Person Omniscient

In fact, there was something that the King was hiding. From everyone.

And it was getting to him.

Most of those in the room that night we're dead from disease or just old age.

Some, like Ezekiel's father, we're still alive.

Or... He thinks of his dear departed wife, Esme. They still don't know why she's... Dead.

The King runs his hands through is blonde, going gray hair. He was thirty-five, and already his hair was changing.

That's what the job did. So much stress...

It was easier with Esme. She was so carefree, she reminded him to live a little.

But she was gone.

And the Baroness was in.

He shuddered. Why did he pick her? Carlisle was so desperate...

She was probably the worst choice from all the Princesses, Baronesses, and Duchesses that cam scrambling to his door the day Esme died.

They didn't even wait a week for him to mourn.

But back then, she was different. She was seemed happier, seemed nicer, seemed more loving...

He let out a frustrated sigh. It was obvious that the children hated her.

The children...

Edward is on the brink of death. Carlisle has no idea what he would do if he lost another.

A cry struggles to break out from his throat, but he swallows. He must be strong.

He calls for the servants to shut the blinds, lock the doors, get him some water, and to leave him alone until the sixth hour of the morning.

_**Poor Carlisle... D: But things wil get better. MAYBE! Bwahahaha! **_

_***ahem-hem* Sorry 'bout that. **_


	7. Taken

**Sorry I haven't updated... School has been getting in the way. And my arm is broken... heh...**

**Anyways, I'm here, that's all that matters! **

**I own nothing.**

Alice 3rd POV

Quietly, in the middle of the night, she slips out of the castle and blends into the shadows of the outside forest.

It had been perilous trying to escape the confines of the stone walls unnoticed. It wasn't her first time making these midnight runs, but it was scary all the same.

"At least I'm out now," she whispers, her breath turning to mist in the cold air. The days were pleasant this time of year, but in the dark hours, the temperature plummeted.

She darts from tree to tree, trying to stay out of sight of the tower guards. No one could know she was going to see a commoner.

If they knew, oh if they found out... it would be the end. Jasper would be executed, she would be locked in the cell of her room for the rest of eternity, her father would be mocked, ridiculed even by the other royals for raising a daughter so disrespectful.

But it was worth the risk.

Jasper understood her better than even herself sometimes. He didn't treat her like a goddess even though she was a princess, he talked to her like she was real, and he was real, and their love was real.

He didn't love her for money, fame, or power, like everyone else. To him, she was just Alice, and that was good enough.

Alice felt as if she might burst from just thinking about him.

Her pace quickened; they only had a few precious hours together, and why waste it with walking?

Soon, she was running, picking up her skirts to keep from tripping, relishing the brisk night air.

Finally, she got into town. Alice put her hood up and ducked her head. She didn't need to see where she was going; she knew the path to him by heart.

At last, she made it to the door. _His _door. It felt like it had been over a million, no a trillion years since she had seen him.

Alice knocked on the door in their own secret way, and was almost immediately let inside into the warmth of Jasper's humble abode. It smelled like him. It smelled like home.

She saw his face and her own broke out into a huge, dopey, love-filled grin.

He didn't smile.

Confused, she started walking towards him. He jerked his head, as if to say _no._

Alice's smile faltered. Why didn't he want her?

She was then clubbed in the head from behind, and she saw bright, swirling stars.

The world started to fade into black as she was hit a second time, harder.

The last thing she saw was Jasper, with tears running down his face.

**Yup, I know, that was short. But I decided to leave you with a cliff-hanger [once again]. Sorry! It's the only way I can keep you reading. Or at least, that's what I think.**

**And besides, would you rather have short, more frequent updates, or long, sparse updates? [don't answer that...]**

**I'll try updating more! I really will, this time.**

***~3.1415927**


	8. Threatened

_**I'm alive! Kind of. Close enough. Sorry I left you with a cliff-hanger! A terrible one at that. nya. **_

Edward 1st POV

The world tips. It sways. It blurs.

"Edward?" I hear a familiar voice but I can't pin it down. It echoes off the empty caverns of my head, making it sound like "Edward? Ward? Ard?"

I blink my eyes open. Bella's face, my Bella's face. I think it is, at least. I can hardly make out what is up and what is down.

"Edward? Oh my God, Edward! You idiot!" She hits me in the head, then bends down and squeezes me in a bone crushing hug.

_Yup, it's Bella._

Without realizing, my eyes had closed and I'm breathing in her scent. She smells like mint and lemons, roses and clean cut grass.

She pulls away, too soon in my drowsy opinion, and blushes.

I slur, "What happened?"

"On your hunt, a bear attacked and nearly killed you. I visited you everyday-" at this Bella blushed further, though for what reason was completely lost on my. "And I even protected you from those vile leeches."

I smile and roll my eyes. She was always ranting on about something wrong with the kingdom. The leeches, the streets, the politics.

"I'm really happy you're okay, Edward," Bella whispers at me, her voice caressing my name with a softness I can't comprehend. My hand reaches for hers, and it feels like lightning when our skin touches.

She quickly takes a step backwards, and runs into the nurses table.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" My stressed and worn out brain can't quite figure out why she's acting so weird.

"I have to go. I have to..." She trails off and glances around the room.

It feels like there a wall of cotton surrounding my cranium. I can't think straight.

Pushing myself up, I pull her into my arms because it's the only thing I can think to do. And _God _it just feels so right, I don't even care if she's my sister.

Bella obviously does, though. She pushes away and kicks the door open, taking off like a gazelle with a cheetah right on it's heels.

_What an odd thought. Am I a cheetah? Is that how she sees me? _

"M-my Lady!" I hear the nurse on call say. Bella ignores her and keeps running.

"Your Highness! What's wrong?" The nurse continues in vain.

I sigh. "It's no use. Once she starts running, there's no stopping her."

The attendant gasps, oblivious to the fact I was awake until this moment.

"Sire, how are you feeling?" She rushes into the room.

I can still hear Bella's fast footsteps, carrying her far away from me.

I do the only thing that I think would make things right when they are obviously so wrong. I stand and limp after her, my heart leading the way.

"Your Highness, I digress! You must rest!"

My body only makes it to the doorway before it gives out.

_Bella, come back to me... please..._

Bella 1st POV

My thoughts are tangled.

On one hand, I'm practically jubilant about Edward waking up.

On another, I'm heart sick with love for him.

On another, I'm confused on why I feel this way.

And on yet another, I'm queasy. He wanted me... _Me! _Even though I'm his sister.

I never knew some one could have this many hands.

Eventually I stop running and put my head between my legs. I can't breathe and am about to retch.

"Is poor wittle Pwincess Bella unwell?" I hear a sickly sweet voice to the left of me.

_Oh, anyone but her. _The Baroness waddles over to me on her fat legs, multiple chins waggling with every word.

"Is Edward okay?" She asks with mock sympathy.

"Screw off," I mutter under my breath. I just want to dig a hole and hide for a century.

"You know," she whispers in my ear. "It isn't right to kiss your brother."

I can't help it. I gasp. How does she know this? We were alone, I told no one, he was in a coma...

She cackles. "Wow, didn't know you went that far..."

_The poem! She saw the poem! _Common sense tells me to act like nothing happened. But she already knows, and she has proof.

"What do you want."

Maddelane examines her filthy fingernails. "Oh, I don't know... For you to disappear?"

"And how exactly do you expect me to do that?" I snap.

She grins. "I could help. Well, I would never touch a putrid beast like you. But I could just 'accidentally' have some one push you into the river..."

"Why? Why do you hate me?" Years of her bossing me around make my voice louder than I intended.

Again she howls with laughter. It chills me to the bone. "I don't hate you personally. You are an annoying brat, but honestly, all I want is your money and power," she pauses, then adds in a menacing tone, "And I'll do anything to get it."

**_Was that terrible? Was it hard to follow? Did I totally suck this chapter?_**

**_Yup yup yup. _**

**_I apologize, but thanks for reading! I'll update sooner. Hopefully._**

**_R&R? Please?_**


End file.
